


Cupid's Darts

by vicesvirtuesmh



Category: Would I Lie To You? RPF
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicesvirtuesmh/pseuds/vicesvirtuesmh
Summary: Lee was good at making truths sound false. Claudia was good at making lies sound honest. Talk about completing each other.
Relationships: Lee Mack/Claudia Winkleman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Cupid's Darts

**Author's Note:**

> my britcom tumblr : vicesvirtuesmh

Lee was good at making truths sound false. Claudia was good at making lies sound honest. Talk about completing each other.

Another season of WILTY had wrapped. In excitement, Rob had taken the hoard into a pub.

Not all of the panellists joined. Lucy Beaumont and Guz Khan excused themselves when the taping finished. Lee would've included Greg Davies into the list, but he was too drunk off his face to be counted as a human being.

By the window, David and Lee sat together, joined by the producer and director.

They weren't as reckless as the others. Their enjoyment didn't stand above light chattings and mocking Rob, who was having a shameless karaoke.

"There goes my ride home," David sighed.

Lee laughed and habitually bounced back his head, only to bump it with someone on the other side of seat.

Lee huffed and turned his head to the victim. It was Claudia, enjoying her pint with other crews.

"Claudia!" he called, "I'm sorry."

She grinned, "That's alright. You're having a good time?"

"Yeah. Not as much as those lads, though," Lee replied, nodding to the other corner of room. Her wide grin broke into a laugh, a quarter of pint in her hand didn't go unnoticed.

"Today's taping was great. You haven't changed after years," she said.

"Maybe I should copy David's beard. Y'know, spice things up a bit."

"That's a good idea."

As she spoke, her index finger rested on his jaw, where morning's shave had left red streaks. Lee felt his whole face heating.

"With your clumsy shaving."

"I didn't lather up, that's all."

She pulled away. With a brisk of smile, she joined her previous convo. Somehow, the mindful mark she left cooled down faster than the rest of his skin.

When Lee turned his head back, everyone seemed nonchalant. Except David. Of course he realized.

He had teased Lee every time Claudia came to the show.

Before the taping started, he'd make fun of how Lee always seemed so allured in her bizarre stories and fell to the end of his wits. That it was another level of victory when Lee never started the first throw.

After the show, David would recount all the moments in the previous 2 hours, when Lee's grins would break into his rarest and most expensive laughter.

Especially the one time Claudia lied about animal personalities. By the time she finished telling the panellists', Lee had quite the face on camera 3. One of soft eyes, loosened jaw, and a gaping, amused smile.

David hinted it wasn't a look of pleased anymore, with lines along 'You should've looked at your stupid, besotted face. Something of your reveries.'

This time, David didn't say anything. It was already written on his whole face.

"Talk to her, for heavens' sake," he whispered.

"How?!"

David frowned,

"What do you mean how? You know the alphabet, don't you?"

"It's not like you to chat up girls."

"It's not like you to have a partner," David said, the point of his lips perking boastfully, "And I do."

"Baddiel helped you. Now, shut it."

Just before Lee could take another sip, David threw him off.

"Lee, there's a dart board," he said evidently louder, "Why don't you show off your skills?"

"Oh, you play darts, Lee?" Claudia asked, suddenly peeking her head beside him.

David's lips quivered as he held his laughter. It was a fortune Claudia wasn't facing Lee to witness a blush sweeping over his cheeks.

"Two world record holder, he is," the producer chipped in.

Claudia let out a 'woah' in her usual cheery manner, just a bit more jumpy from alcohol. Lee's heart throbbed when she rested her chin on his shoulder.

She did tell how alcohol easily got to her.

"Teach me, will you?" She rambled, "I played with Logan once and she's bad at it, of course, but I was worse. Though Armstrong was good. Osman was better. Well, he better be with those hands."

Lee scrunched his eyebrows as he repeated the names in his head. Especially the latter. It must've been after a show of Pointless Celebrities. A need to play had never rose that quick in his gut.

"Come on then," Lee said as he slipped off his seat. Now standing, he offered his hand.

With a last glance to David, Lee walked Claudia across the room. What was up with Davids being fateful matchmakers?

"Right, well, so-" Lee stuttered, before taking a sharp breath, "These areas have different colors, they give different points. You can see the numbers on the circle's edge. The red bullseye gives 50 and the green circle around it gives 25."

When Lee finished, Claudia was gazing at him patronized, her eyes glinting yet clueless. A giggle bubbled through his lips.

Lee stood behind the line. His whole body shifted into his darts stance: angled feet, leaning forward, eyes and aim narrowed.

His dart hit the green outer bull.

He stepped away, giving the space for Claudia.

"And how do you do that pose again?"

"Uhm, move your right foot like this," Lee explained while placing himself as an example, "Then hold your hips, because there and up goes like this."

When Lee glanced behind his shoulder, Claudia was stretching out awkwardly. Both of them shared a startled look,

"Quite the strict dancer, aren't you?" Lee teased.

"I'm a presenter, not a dancer. I can't dance to save my own life."

He wanted to pause and take a second of consideration. Yet his hands had other plans. Standing behind Claudia, his hand hovered just above her palm.

"May I?"

Claudia gave a slight nod and loosened into Lee's hold.

"Your right foot should open a bit, yeah, like that, lean forward a bit, don't fall on your face though,"

Handling the dart, his fingers tangled with hers, before moving down to her elbow and put it into place.

"And-" He let go of her, "Go!"

Her dart hit 18 on the upper right. 

"Ha! One of my best shots, right there," Claudia jeered, placing her hands on her hips.

"As if there were others."

"You'd be surprised," she said, flicking a wink.

"Drunken ones don't count, Claudia."

"Good. Because I'm not that drunk, and-"

Her words halted. They had been sliding off her tongue all evening. Doubt surged over her mind, but she couldn't stop halfway.

"You're not that quiet," she muttered.

Lee felt his heart stop. It was either his ears giving away, or a blood clot had just formed in his head.

"You heard me, back there?"

"I might have. If we're talking about the same thing."

His pulse started slowing down. He swayed closer, now face to face with her. It was just an inches shift, but heat built up where gap used to be.

Claudia slipped her fingers inside his, which he welcomed and tightened. Lee placed his hand on one side of her jaw, closed just at her ear.

He sighed, "Tell me we were."

Claudia placed her lips on his. It was a soft, yet short peck as she pulled away.

Lee blinked his eyes open to a longing look. He pressed his lips on hers, resuming the caress. They could feel the difference now, where hesitancy was no more.

Lee grazed his tongue over her bottom lip as she slowly let him in. Her hand clutched to the side of his shirt. It might be the sloppiest, yet craved snog the two had ever had.

Back in the corner, David had been watching the two amusingly. But he snapped away when somebody's hand traced the other's rim. He had to pay for a cab now, because there was no way Lee was driving him home with another passenger in the back seat. 

Knowing the two, David could follow up to Lee's car and witness them going at it.


End file.
